Glitches
Although S4 League is a great game, it is faillible and sometimes glitches appear which the developers never intended. However, the S4 League community has taken advantage of the glitches in the game to such an extent that it has become a part of gameplay. This article includes the glitches and how they work. Wall Shooting Debatably, wall shooting is the most widely known glitch in S4. You may have started using this already without knowing it. By placing the cursor ‘not behind a wall’ and your body behind a wall, you can shoot "through walls," because on everyone else’s screen, it looks like your hand is coming out of the wall while most parts of your body is covered by the wall. It works with every shooting weapon except the Heavy Machine Gun and Turret's Stationary Mode. Why it happens? S4 League player viewbox is a distance behind the eSper's left or right shoulder (switchable by pressing Z) The player can see around corners in this manner without showing his/her eSper Revenge Dodge With the Counter Sword, when you release the right click after holding or pressing it, your character will lower his left arm. While your character lowering the arm, you are not able to do anything except move and jump (Note: move and jump makes up a dodge) If you dodge while you are in this animation, you will perform an ascending dodge that goes diagonally upward. You can do this while you are in the air as well but you won’t go diagonally up. This can also be used as an easier way of doing the ‘wave dash’. Why this happens? The players movement while using CS Revenge is limited to moving and jumping. Dodging can cancel the CS Revenge. The dodging animation is added with the jumping movement of CS Revenge, leading to Revenge Dodge. Wing Dash Revenge Dodge can also be performed while flying (known as wing dashing). If you perform a Revenge Dodge while flying, you will not fall to the ground either (until your entire SP is used up of course). Simply Revenge Dodge while holding shift with the Fly skill. Why this happens? Same reasons as Revenge Dodge, except that because you are holding shift, you will continue flying even if you use dodge. Comet/Meteor Comet is performed with the Counter Sword with any other melee weapon, the Turret or the Smash Rifle. This glitch makes you use the right click attack of the weapon you changed to with a jump. For example, if you do a comet with the Plasma Sword, you will go up and forwards. To perform a meteor, just simply do a comet while in the air. You won’t go up but you will use a right click attack which aren’t able to be used in mid-air (like the Plasma Sword’s right click). The meteor can also be performed while flying. Step 1: Hold Right click with the Counter Sword (do not let go) Step 2: Hold left/right (do not let go) Step 3: Hold the number which is assigned to one of the weapons mentioned above (do not let go) Step 4: Press Jump Note: Step 2 and step 3 can be done in any order Note: For step 3, you can use the mouse scroll instead of the numbers Why this happens? Same reasons as Revenge Dodge. However, before you dodge, you input the weapon that you want to switch to after you end CS Revenge. The switch does not happen imediately because the properties of CS Revenge prevents it from happening. However, when you dodge, CS Revenge is cancelled allowing you to switch weapons. Like Revenge Dodge, you will ascend in motion like a jump. However, because you are holding the Left Mouse Click, you will initiate the Left Click of the weapon you switch to. Fade Step Like the Revenge Dodge, this glitch technique makes you dodge diagonally upwards. The only difference is that you need the Shield instead of the Counter Sword. When you press Shift with shield, there is a small delay before the shield gets deployed. In this delay, your character will have their arms out wide before they close it. To fade step, all you have to do is perform a dodge before your shield gets deployed. So essentially, all you are doing is: Shift --> A/D + Spacebar. Note: This can be done with not only Shield but also Block and Invisible. Shield is preferred because Shield has no SP activation cost Why does this happen? The players movement while using the above skills is limited to moving and jumping for a split second. Dodging can cancel the skill activation. The dodging animation is added with the jumping movement of the skills, leading to Fade Step. Air Hugging Air Hugging is used to cancel the delays after shooting so you can shoot again or perform other actions quicker. To Air Hug, you will need the Shield and one or two (your choice) guns (preferably guns with delays after each shot like the Revolver). This can also be mixed with fade stepping. With one weapon, Left Click --> Shift --> Shift --> repeat. With two weapons, Left Click --> Shift - Shift ->change weapon --> Shift - Shift -> repeat Note: Trying to air hug and fade step efficiently in a middle of a fight requires an extreme amount of muscle memory and practice. You need to aim, press the correct keys in the proper sequence, and dodge in a tactical direction. Note: You can perform something similar to air hug with the Invisible skill as well. Using the Shield is recommended because it has no SP activation cost. Note: Air hugging is easier with keyboards using cherry mx red switches. This is because the force required to activate a key is considerably less. Why this happens? Because skill activation has precedence that exceeds gun firing, activating a skill may cancel a shot or a part of a shot. Reload Cancel Reload cancels are used to jump up on higher places which aren’t accessible with a normal jump. To do this, you will need at least 2 weapons and one of them has to be a gun with an empty cartridge. Not useful an any game modes except Touchdown, in which this technique could be used to jump to a higher platform while using no SP. (thus, bringing the fumbi closer to your opponents' goal) Step 1: Wall jump Step 2: When your character presses their feet against the wall (so pretty much right after you pressed jump the second time) press the number that your empty gun is assigned to. Step 3: Jump again. It is simple but quite difficult to manage at first. This motion must be done very quickly. Why this happens? While reloading, you cannot wall jump. While wall jumping, you can switch weapons, but if yot switch to a weapon with no bullets, then the wall jump will cancel, because you cannot wall jump while reloding. If timed properly, game will read the wall jump as a normal jump on the spot, consuming no SP. Bunny Hop This is used to be more evasive. You may have already started doing this yourself. All you have to do this is Sprint--> Jump --> Repeat. You can jump first if you want, but the point is that you are going up and down instead of walking in a straight line (which makes you an easy target). Also, if you run in mid-air, you will fall down faster so you’ll be jumping more often. You can use this with no SP as well (like when you have the ball). Why does this happen? The properties of sprinting makes you fall faster. Because you fall faster, you can jump again sooner. Wall Hug By adjusting your camera, shoot the wall while pressing yourself against the wall at a diagonal angle. This will make you go faster, but you will not be able to see the people behind you. This can also be done with the Counter Sword’s right click (revenge). Just hold right click with it instead of left click. Why this happens? When holding a gun out against a wall (when firing), the body is pushed back. Because you are pointing your body along the wall and firing you move backward, but you are also moving your eSper back towards the wall along the wall. Reverse Wall Jump Sometimes, you will notice that you wall jump in the opposite direction you expect, especially when wall jumping near the top of a surface. This rarely happens and it is difficult at first to use it to your advantage (most of the time, it will slow you down by sending you to the wrong direction). Why does this happen? This happens because the game recognizes the wall jump, but not wich wall i the good one, so the game will calculate 2 wall instead of one! , sending the eSper jumping forward instead of backward. explained (in french)Here Page under construction. SpaceDiver 06:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Content